Mifune
is the of the Land of Iron, where the summit of the Kage took place. He later joins the Allied Shinobi Forces where he is assigned to be General of the Fifth Division.Naruto chapter 469, pages 06-07 Appearance On his first debut, he was seen with a kimono-like outfit, but when the Fourth Great Shinobi World War begins, he changes to a samurai outfit that looks like Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha's outfit. Personality Mifune is a calm and levelheaded person who hardly reacted even when Danzō Shimura was found to be manipulating him. During the conferences with the Kage he is generally the one who keeps the meetings productive and on track, usually by using his lack of association with Shinobi and their past conflicts to act as a neutral mediator. Abilities As the General of the samurai, Mifune has command of the rest of them and by extension is a highly capable leader. Like them, he is also capable of channeling chakra through his sword to increase its cutting power. Mifune has also shown great agility for his age as shown from jumping high into the air to reach Sasuke. He is also a masterful swordsman, able to judge and acknowledge Sasuke's swordsmanship in one clash. Part II Five Kage Summit Arc He greets Gaara upon his arrival in the Land of Iron. Mifune states that he is the moderator as the meeting of the Kage commences, during this meeting Mifune also voices that he should be respected as the neutral party in the event that an alliance between the five Shinobi Nations is formed. Mifune has proposed that Danzō should lead the five-village alliance to deal with Akatsuki, to the shock of the other Kage, because Konohagakure has the only remaining jinchūriki. However, Ao suggested that Danzō is using his Sharingan to control Mifune. After Zetsu interrupted the Kage meeting, he ordered two of his men, Okisuke and Urakaku, to locate Sasuke Uchiha at all costs. Later he reprimanded Danzō for using the Mind-controlling Dōjutsu, as the use of ninjutsu was forbidden during the meeting. Later, when Sasuke infiltrates the summit, he watches as White Zetsu is attacked by the Fourth Raikage. He is present when Sasuke finally reaches the meeting room, and is the first to attack him using impressive speed and jumping ability. He manages to surprise Sasuke with his sword attack, but it is nevertheless deflected. Mifune compliments Sasuke on his sword skills. After Madara retrieved Sasuke and revealed his plan to unleash an "Infinite Tsukiyomi" on the world as well as a declaration for the Fourth Great Ninja war, Mifune promises to aid the Five Great Ninja nations in the battle against Akatsuki. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc He attended the meeting called by the Fourth Raikage, bringing along Okisuke. He started the meeting by addressing the matter of the two remaining jinchūriki and information about the enemy's headquarters, strength and various things. He also reminded the Kage about their unity that will bring them victory. Upon the news of Kisame Hoshigaki had infiltrated the jinchūriki's hiding place, Mifune participated in talking about the solutions to take. Shinobi World War Arc Mifune is appointed as the commander of the Fifth Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Trivia * The name Mifune is often used for samurai or rōnin characters. It comes from the famous Japanese actor Toshirō Mifune, who made a name playing in over 170 feature films, often portraying samurai and rōnin roles. Some of the films he played in are Akira Kurosawa's Rashōmon, Seven Samurai, Throne of Blood, Yōjinbō, and Hiroshi Inagaki's Samurai Trilogy. References